


Bride of the Beast

by Ggunsailor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Invisible stuff, Porn With Plot, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Princess Glimmer is taken to a magnificent palace as the bride of an invisible monster...or are they?
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Bride of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Cupid and Psyche? Well, heck why not?

If Glimmer has one thing to say about her current situation…

It’s that it really, _really_ sucks!

Sitting on a freezing cold cliff in the cold rain was _not_ how she thought this would end.

_Madame Razz cast the runestones and looked over the sigils. Glimmer found her stomach had turned into a cold ball of lead. Her mother and father also didn’t look very pleased as well._

_The seer then looked up at them. “It seems the cause of this is that your daughter…”_

_All three leaned forward._

_“…is cursed.”_

_Angella gasped, Micah groaned and Glimmer stared._

_“C—cursed?” the princess asked._

_“Yes, dearie. It seems that you are fated to marry a horrifying monster. Only when this happens will the misfortune on your kingdom be lifted.”_

_Angella now wept into her hands. As Micah comforted her, he looked at the seer. “Is, isn’t there something we can do? Perhaps we can appeal to the beast and ask him to—”_

_“I’ll do it.”_

_Both the king and queen and the seer looked at her._

_“I’ll do it. I don’t want our kingdom to suffer.”_

_“But, but darling—” Angella said between sobs._

_“No, mom. I’m doing this, and that’s final.”_

She brings her cloak tighter around her, now sniffling as she thought of how she had to say goodbye to her parents.

‘ _Well, great. I’ll either die from freezing to death or I’ll get eaten.’_

Suddenly, she hears what sounds like rushing winds. She lifts her head up to see…

What looks like a flying pegasus with two people sitting on its back? And they’re coming in fast.

As it gets closer, she sees that the two people are two women: one with short, lavender hair and another with periwinkle hair.

The pegasus lands. One of the women climbs off, holding another cloak. “Quick, get over here before you start taking on water!” she calls.

Glimmer, still a little unsure, gets up and rushes over to the woman. The warmer, drier cloak is put around her. “Better?” she asks

She nods.

“Oh, good. I’m Netossa, this is Spinnerella,” The other woman waves hello, “and the pegasus is Swift Wind.”

To Glimmer’s surprise, the creature speaks. “Greetings!”

“Um…hello. Are you here to take me to the beast?”

“The beast? But it—”

Netossa quickly claps a hand around Swift Wind’s muzzle. “Ah, yes, yes we are!” She then hisses at him “Will you be quiet?”

Glimmer wonder vaguely if this is part of a fever dream that she’s gotten from sitting in the rain. “Oh. Well, I’m ready to go, then.”

Spinnerella holds out her hand. “Here. Climb up here. And you might want to hang on; we’re going to go fast.”

She holds on around the woman, not even noting that Netossa has climbed on behind her.

As Swift Wind takes off, she looks back to where her kingdom is located.

‘ _Bye, mom. Bye, dad. I hope I’ll see you again.’_

* * *

_Later on, that night…_

Glimmer reclines onto the bed, stretching out with a sigh.

_‘Okay, even if I’m going to be eaten, at least I’ll have had a good meal.’_

When they had arrived at the palace, she was welcomed with great panache by two more servants, a brunette named Catra and a blonde named Scorpia. She was led to her chambers, bathed and fed.

When she had asked why so much fervor for her being eaten, Catra had laughed and almost said something different but Scorpia, Netossa and Spinnerella had practically tackled her to shut her up.

Now she’s in a grand bed chamber with silken sheets and many pillows.

She idly traces the edge of the robe she’s wearing, noting the color and the make of it.

‘ _Wow. They must be rich from all of the offerings they get.’_

Suddenly there’s a great rush of wind, blowing the curtains away.

Then she hears footsteps as the curtains settle. Someone is _definitely_ in the room.

She holds her breath as she waits…

And then the end of the bed dips down as if someone is sitting there.

Then a voice—a woman’s voice speaks aloud.

“Good evening.”

“…” Glimmer stares at the shape, her mind furiously working. The beast is…is invisible? And a…a female?

“Hello? Are you all right?”

She finally decides to speak. “Uh…hi.”

“So, you do speak. I trust everything has been to your satisfaction.”

“Oh, it, um, it has, yes.”

The beast chuckles. “Good. I did hear that Catra was grumpy towards you. But then again she usually is.”

“Okay, enough.” Glimmer impatiently says, taking off the robe and revealing that she isn’t wearing anything under it.

“Oh! What are you doing?” Is it her imagination or does the beast sound embarrassed?

She decides to ignore it and lies back against the bed. “We should cut the small talk and get to it. You’re going to eat me, aren’t you?”

“Eat you? Where in the world did you get _that_ idea?”

“Well, isn’t that why you’ve cursed my kingdom? So that way you can get a pretty girl down your gullet and be satisfied until the next one? Look, I’m only doing this so that the curse will be lifted so get to it!”

There’s nothing; then the end of the bed rises back up. The princess tenses, waiting for the inevitable…

Only it doesn’t come.

Instead, the robe is picked up and placed back next to her. Then a stern voice says “The curse was lifted the instant Spinnerella, Netossa and Swift Wind picked you up. Now put your robe back on and let me explain.”

Confused, Glimmer puts it back on. “What, what in the world _is_ going on?”

“Listen, I…I saw you a long time ago and I…I have to tell you that you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen; you’re even more beautiful than Aphrodite!”

A small, pleased but bashful smile appears on Glimmer’s face. “Really?”

“Hey, I won't lie. And…I wanted to bring you here because I…I would like to court you.”

“Court me? As in like that?”

“Heh, yes. I know it’s not exactly the standard way but I…well, I’m not exactly standard myself.”

“Is that why you’re invisible?” Glimmer asks.

“Yes. For the time we’re together, I can’t show myself.”

Glimmer thinks for a moment. Then she gets up from the bed and goes over to the lamps. She extinguishes them one by one until the room is dark.

Then she sits down on the bed again.

“Can you…would you sit next to me, please? A little closer than before?”

The bed dips down again, only this time she can actually feel them next to her. “How is this?”

She has to smile a little at their politeness. “That’s fine. Can you see me?”

“I can.”

“Then…I’d like you to kiss me. On the cheek.”

She feels a warmth near her face, and then…

Soft, gentle lips press against her cheek; she finds herself shivering at the touch.

“Are you cold?”

“N-no, just, um…your lips are so warm.”

There’s a laugh, and then they—she says “So are you.”

“Would you, um…good grief this is going to sound stupid.”

“Tell me. I’m merely your humble servant.”

The princess says with a deep breath “Would you mind if we…we cuddled?” She’s actually glad it’s dark so as to hide her red-as-a-tomato face.

“…not, _ahem_ , not at all.”

Glimmer gets up from sitting and goes to the head of the bed, pulling the sheets and covers down. She climbs in, waiting…

The woman climbs in next to her. Then she’s gently pulled into an embrace.

Oh…

_Wow…_

Her host is _strong._

She can feel the solid muscle in her arms and body.

“Oh…” the woman breathes.

“What?”

“You’re so soft.” A nose is pressed to the top of her head. “Hmm, and you smell really nice.”

She cracks a little smile. “I used the pink bottle. Scorpia said that was the peony.”

“Mmm. I made sure you had a variety to pick from.”

“So, what now? I’m still a little keyed up.”

“Don’t know.”

Then Glimmer has an idea.

“What if…I told you a story?”

“I _do_ like stories.”

“All right, I’ll tell you one of my favorites.”

She decides to tell Adora about the man and woman who made a son out of stone, and how he found his heart when a young girl cried over him.

As she tells the story she gets weary and wearier. Her eyes start drifting close…

The next thing she knows she wakes up with a snort.

Her host is gone.

She sits up, looking around. The curtain to the window is open, and a light breeze is going through.

She spots a piece of paper on the pillow next to her. She picks it up to read it.

“ _Glimmer_

_Forgive me for not waking you before you finished the story, but you had a long day and needed to rest. Perhaps you can finish it for me tonight when I see you again._

_You’re allowed to roam the palace and the gardens. If you do require other supplies, let the girls know._

_And Swift Wind has said he’ll take you to wherever you tell him to._

_I’ll see you tonight._

_Your devoted servant."_

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely people of this Glimmadora server!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and say hi.


End file.
